The specific aim of this study is to determine the impact of a defined diet with a specific amount of indole-3 carbinol, in the form of cruciferous vegetables, on products of hormone metabolism, serum bile acids, DNA damage, immunological function, lipoprotein levels and carcinogen metabolizing enzymes.